The princess's guard
by Guestnumber
Summary: Just something I thought of. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ever After High or Lizzie Hearts. I only own my OCs. And the Wonderlandian Rebellion Army. And the Wonderlandian Inquisition.

...

Xaivier hated curds and whey. He hated the texture. He hated the taste. He hated it.

"At least it's better than the rations," he thought. Of course, he couldn't really tell anyone that. No one in Ever After High had rations before. Then again, they were to young to be part of the Wonderlandian Rebellion Army. And, in a sense, so was he, at 15. However, there was a reason he was part of the WRA at that age.

Xaivier wasn't exactly a normal human. On Wonderland, there were some who were affected by the chaos magic there, and were born differently. They had different looks, mentally matured somewhat faster (thought, physically, they matured as fast as normal), and weren't as cazy as the normal people. They were also able to withstand more injury than normal, and combined with their faster mental maturity rate, were sometimes, reluctantly, allowed to join the WRA.

The WRA wasn't a "rebellion", however. They were called that because they were outside the main Wonderlandian Army. They still protected Wonderland, and were the main defense against the Wondelandian Inquisition.

The WI, put simply, hated that Wonderland was ruled by a queen. No one knew why. The Queen, and past queens, did nothing to them. It wasn't really an inquisition, either. They only called themselves that because it sounded cool.

Xaivier had just joined the WRA when they learned the princess, Lizzie Hearts, would be going to a school outside Wonderland. The Queen wanted someone from the WRA to go with her, as the Inquision might send an assassin to kill the princess. Xaivier, who always wanted to see outside Wonderland, quickly volunteered. So, when Lizzie left Wonderland to attend Ever After High, Xaivier was enrolled to the school as well.

So now here he was, eating curds and whey, and wondering how someone could digest it.

"Right, Xaivier?"

"What?" Xaivier was shaken out of his thoughts. He looked at the person who had spoken, Lizzie Hearts, and felt his face heat up. _This is wierd,_ he thought. She was 16, a year older than him. And was royalty. AND the person he was protecting from WI assassins. So why was he embaressed every time she spoke to him? Why did he feel this way?

"Shuffles is a kind hegdehog," Lizzie said.

Xaivier felt his face heat up even more. Shuffles, Lizzies pet hegdehog, stayed in Lizzies room, in the girls dorm area of the school. Xaivier, who, being a boy, stayed in the boys dorm area, had only seen Shuffles when Lizzie had chose the hedgehog as a pet before leaving Wonderland.

"I-I've never met Shuffles," Xaivier apologised. "Sorry."

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I thought you met her before," Lizzie said. She started talking to her friends again, then stopped suddenly, and looked at Xaivier, concerned. "What's wrong, Xaivier?"

"Nothing," he said, looking at his curds and whey.

Lizzie frowned. "Somethings wrong," she said. "You seem upset, and you've barely touched your food."

"I can't stomach this stuff. And I miss Wonderland," he replied, hoping Lizzie couldn't see his eyes. Another wierd thing about changed Wonderlandians: when they blushed, their eyes changed color, not their cheeks.

He doubted Lizzie believed him, but before she could say anything, Smith Quixote, son of Don Quixote, walked up to the table.

"Umm... which one of you is Raven Queen?" he asked. Raven rasied her hand.

"Okay," he continued "Cerise wants to talk to you about Dari- I mean, something that has nothing to do with Daring whatsoever."

"Alright. Well, charm you guys later," Raven said, and followed Smith.

"He seems lonely," Apple said after they left. "He doesn't know anyone except Cerise. We need to get him more friends."

"Why haven't you talked to him?" Xaivier asked.

"I tried. But he kept going off about giants and knighthood," Apple replied. "And he could never remember my name."

The bell rang then and they headed to class.

...

Che-myth-stry. The class of yelling and chemical eruptions. The class had been asigned into pairs, and somehow, nothing had exploded yet. This was amazing, considering how Smith was in this class.

"Do you like her?" his partner, Briar Beauty, asked. Startled, Xaivier nearly dropped the vial he was holding, but somehow managed to not blow themselves up.

"W-w-w-what? Who?"

Briar rolled her eyes "Lizzie. You like her don't you?"

"No."

"I noticed how you act around her," Briar contiued. "You have trouble looking her in the eyes, you stutter, you develop a tick in your left eye, your eyes changed color. You like her."

"Maybe," Xaivier responded. "And that's very specific. Are you watching me?"

"When you were talking, yes," Briar said. "Your suposed to look at people when they talk. So, when you spoke, we looked at you."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you thought I liked her?" Xaivier said, lowering his voice.

"Awhile now," Briar responded. "You know, you should ask her out sometime."

Amazingly, he didn't drop the vial he was holding into the potion. "W-what? N-no. No. I'm her guard, remember? Besides, I don't think she likes me."

"More cliches. Just ask her. You'd be suprised," Briar said.

Great, he thought. And then heard the boom of a small chemical reaction from the table in front of him, and sighed.

...

AN: Sorry for the long explanation of things at the beginning. I know Xaivier might be confusing, so I'll trying to answer any questions about him.


End file.
